The First CPU
by Thedarr24 and Draconis23
Summary: what was game industry like before the cpu's came about? who was the first cpu? and how does histoire and him know each other? god like oc x blanc x vert
1. Chapter 1

**Thedarr 24: Hey guys Thedarr 24 here, just me.**

 **TFC Rem: Me too. No Deadpool. He's in the corner in fetal position due to what happened last weekend.**

 **Thedarr: yep, anyways this is my first story i'm doing by myself, for fun. So don't expect too many updates for this.**

 **TFC Rem: Yep. Now onto disclaimers! Thedarr 24 does'nt own HDN or anything that appears in this story but me.**

 **Thedarr: now onto the story!**

 **Year 2016, month september 30th POV-third**

Well i just got back from school and there's a glowing rock in the back yard."What is this? Well it looks important enough to skip my fries for." I say as I approach it," Strange it's outputting a strange energy. What is it?" oh yeah i didn't describe myself did I? I'm 6'8 inches tall. Im wearing camo pants, with side pockets, never forget the side pockets. Black shoes. A red coat with a hood. A black shirt. And bandages on my right lower arm, its not injured, they're for something _else_. You'll find out later. With spiky brown hair. Now back to the story.

"Strange" I say as i pick it up then it starts to pulsate, "What the?" then it shatters. And i sweetdrop 'it wasn't that fragile was it?' I think to myself. Then before the shards land they float and what happens next will hurt like hell.

"AHH!" all of the shards stab me and slowly enter my body like ice melting, leaving no injury or trace of them stabbing me. "Argh" and I pass out.

-1 hour later-

When I wake up and immediately sense something different. I feel much stronger and the bandages on my arm is gone so you could see a red dragon like tattoo there, but the thing is it's not a tattoo, its a seal."what the why is my seal showing, hope no one has seen it," then I look up, "It's 5 in the afternoon! I better start on my fries then." I say to noone, when I get inside after a few minutes the door to the garage opens and out come my little sister.

"Hey histoire," I say to my little sister. Histoire is 5'8 inches tall (just imagine what an adult version of her, from the HDN games, without wings). And is carrying a purple book with her. Oh by the way after a year I was born my parents adopted her from a foster home. So she is an ordinary girl. With a personality that would make anyone scared of her once her nerves go 'snap'. It's so loud that you can hear it.

"What's for dinner?" she asks.

"Fries, again."

"And nuggets too?"

…

"Right?"

"..."

" _Right?_ " her eye's began to twitch. Shit.

"Ya i just need to wait on the fries then i'll begin the nuggets for us." I reply.

"Dads not joining us, again?" she asked with frown.

"No he got called in late again." I tell her," really need to get more subscribers to get a higher pay so he can retire and we can live off youtube money."

"Or you could sell some of your inventions to the government?" I freeze and turn to her with a face that could scare off a rampaging dragon.

"Histoire no, just, no. we both know what could happen if they get their hands on my IS unit, i'm not gonna start a war. I finished one a few years ago anyways." I say coldly, but the last sentence I say in a whisper that she couldn't hear.

"Hey big brother when did you color your hair?"

"Wha?"

"Your hair has a bit of red in it."

"Wait what!" I rush to the restroom and see it,"The hell." my hair looks like Ruby's from RWBY, but brown instead of black and more spikyness to it. "Cool."

"Rem."

"Ye?"

"What happened?" she asked. I looked at her and not seeing any harm in it I told her everything… except about the seal, she doesn't need to know about my past.

"Hmm..."

"Histoire what are you thinking about?"

"Hmm…"

"Histoire it's not good to think about something while eating too much."

"Well if you could sense the energy from that stone, maybe you could concentrate the energy on something."

"Hmm i'll try tomorrow after school okay?" I asked her. She just looked at me with a small smile.

"Okay big brother."

 **\- year 2016 - month october -1st- lunch time -**

Me and histoire are at the lunchroom in school when we felt a bit of a breeze around us, so we just shrugged it off. Then it got stronger and stronger. Until… there was a vortex pulling me in!

"SHIT. SOME ONE HELP!," I yelled, having a grip on my little sister hand

"Big brother don't let go!" she told me.

"Rem hold on, i'll get help!" my friend, michael said. (If you want to see what he looks like look for Fencers Of Yokai Academy me and Draconis 23 worked on the first chapter). After a while i'm starting to slip from histoires hand.

"Its not working i'm slipping histoire.''

"No rem we can get through this. We nee-"

"No histoire i'm not making it. There are thing i was gonna tell you, why mom isn't here, why we disappeared that kind of stuff. Just. ask dad when you see him." and I let go and got sucked into the vortex. Not to be seen for a _very_ long time. And it collapsed on itself.

"Re-Rem no" she fell down on her knees and.

 **BOOM!**

And the aftermath was a giant explosion that rocked the entire world into the next era

 **Thedarr 24: well there's a cliffhanger if i ever saw one**

 **TFC Rem: well What will happen next time?**

 **Thedarr 24: anyways this oc will be godlike... literally**

 **NEXT TIME ON TFC: into the new era**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thedarr 24: Hey guys, welcome back to another chapter of TFC! & Deadpool's still in the fetal position in the corner over there. My potion is that good at scarring people.**

 **TFC Rem: Yay! Hope no one flamed us.**

 **Thedarr 24: Yep anyways go get the review's and i'll do the disclaimer this time.**

 **TFC Rem: On it boss *runs to the mailbox***

 **Thedarr 24: Heh. Anyways I don't own anything in this story accept the oc's I make. Read and enjoy.**

 **\- MILLIONS OF YEARS LATER -** **Same month** **-**

We look on out in the middle of the ocean to see land starting to rise from the ocean. An age old town and a familiar one, in ruins rise from the depths. Everything that was Rem's and Histoire's old home, is in ruins. And where our hero supposedly ' _died'_ , wind starts to pick up. And a familiar vortex is made, dumping a body there. Who's is this body. Well it's Rem's of course.

 **\- 1 hour later-**

"Ugh, where am I?" I say as I get up. I look around my surroundings.' why's everything wet and in ruins?' I think to myself." probably should get out of here. Hopefully my jeep hasn't been raided." as I walk around my surroundings I start to get serious. 'What happened to everyone? What happened to dad? What happened to my mom's kin? And most importantly how long have I been gone?' after a few minutes I reach to where I parked my jeep. 'Time to fix it.' once I think that my eyes go slitted, but stay green. And I put my hand on the hood. And a pulse goes through it completely fixing it to before I ' _died'._ My jeep is a 1999 red jeep Cherokee, if you don't know what it looks like look it up.

"Hmph, better get back to the house so I can find out what happened." I say as I climb into the Driver's seat and drive off to what's left of my home.

 **-With Histoire-**

Histoire is now the tome we all know & love (also this is a few weeks after the second re;birth game) right now she is reminiscing of the day Rem, ' _died'._ Then Neptune being Neptune had came in worried about something.

"HISTY SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED!" she yelled. Neptune in this form is 146 cm tall to be exact, and her size reflects on her personality too.

"Hey author why do you got to be dissing me? "she also tends to do a Deadpool. So she breaks the fourth wall." Hey!"

" **Get back to the story Neptune or else."**

"Also you forgot to add me to the first chapter."

" **That's because you had no plot relevance."**

"Plot wha?"

" **Get back to the story or you won't be in the story for the rest of the arc."**

"But I'm the main character."

" **Not in this story now stop breaking the fourth wall. Or i'll make every single pudding you eat taste like** _ **eggplants**_ **."**

"No you wouldn't!"

" **Try me."**

" rr, alright I'll give." she said and she got a response from her sister, nepgear, who walked in during her 4th wall breaking rant.

"Big sis what's wrong?" Nepgear asked. Nepgear is taller than Neptune, 155 cm, & has long light purple hair.

"Ge-Ge my levels have gone down again!" she complained, "before it was like 500 or something. Now it's 26."

"Don't worry i'm sure you'll get back to that level someday." Nepgear replied.

Sighing histoire then turned around to them, "Neptune, Nepgear, what do you know about the way Gameindustry was before the CPU's came about?" getting a confused look from them she continued. **( A/N: this is basically earth's history as we know it right now. It'd be too much for me to type it all out. If you wanna know this look in a book or look it up.)** once she finished, Neptune asked her a question.

"How do you know all of this Histy?"

"Well there was two reasons why I was chosen to be the world's tome."

"And what were those histoire?" Nepgear asked.

"The first would be my knowledge on the world."

"then/ and"

"My brother became the First CPU."

\- with rem- in the ruins -

"Alright now that I finished fixing up the hou-" I was gonna say as I was interrupted.

" _WHAT!"_

'What in the world was that?' I thought, "any ways now that I fixed the house up I should do what histoire recommended before." as soon as I said that I started to concentrate on the share energy(I didn't know that it was called that) and the I felt something change my form.' I feel stronger and. A-' "-nd what the hell happened to my clothes!" I yelled while rushing to the bathroom to take a look at what my clothes changed to. "What in the world?" I now have am in a red hood with armor going up my arms. Red armored camouflage pants, with the side pockets. Crimson red steel toed boots. I have a black undershirt. On the back of my jacket I've got a Chinese dragon circling a power symbol (the same one that is in all of the CPU's eyes when in their cpu form). My eyes stayed green but has the same symbol in it. And finally there's more red in my hair than before.

"What in the world happened to me?" I ask.

-to be continued-

Thedarr 24: Well that's finally finished, took several days too...

TFC Rem: I'm back with the reviews!

Thedarr 24: What happened, it's only a mile from here to the mailbox?

TFC Rem: Traffic.

Thedarr 24: Okay. Now onto the reviews!

France Shellby: glad it's interesting. I'm still new to this though.

Koaknight: like I said i'm still new to this though.


	3. Chapter 3

Thedarr 24: Hey guys, welcome back to another chapter of TFC!

TFC Rem: Where's Deadpool? Haven't seen him in the corner earlier today.

Thedarr 24: I think he left saying about doing something to Draconis 23.

TFC Rem: O-oh well Deadpool's gonna see death after all.

Thedarr 24: Yep. You do the disclaimer and i'll get the reviews.*leaves*

TFC Rem: okay. Thedarr 24 & Draconis 23 doesn't own anything except the oc's they make. Now onto the story!

Dragonic Arts! - attacks/important new info/demons/dragon language/pissed off yelling

"Hyah! - talking/yelling

'Holy-!' - thoughts

\- 1 week later - with rem -

Well in this new form something in my mind keeps telling me that i'm called 'Crimson knight', what unnerved me is that I used to go by that name awhile ago. So i'll go with it. I also found out that the same exact power that changed my form, is coming from the east. I guess that i'll search for answers later on. But in order to transport my house i've sent it into my personal pocket dimension. What I can do that. Been able to for a while. So during one of my usual walks around where I used to go to school the ground was wet.

"Dammit the ruins are gonna sink back into the ocean," I said while bending down & feeling the ground. Then I went back to my home to prepare for departure.

-with Histoire and the CPU's-

"So why did you call for us histoire?" Asked a brown haired girl, this is blanc CPU of lowee.

"Yes this isn't like you." asked a black haired girl with twintails, this was Noire Cpu of Lastation.

"Yea, I had to log out during one of my raids for this. So it better be important." asked a busty blond haired girl, this is Vert CPU of Leanbox.

"Yea!" Neptune said enthusiastically.

"Alright the reason I called you all here is because we've been sensing a share energy coming from the west." she explained," Now at first I was confused as to why? That area of the world has been an ocean for the longest time. But when we sent drones made by Nepgear to investigate, but only to find ruins of the old world has risen out from the depths." there was a pause," But when we sent them further into the ruins, they got destroyed by something."

"Okay so it was probably a monster, they can be territorial sometimes." said Noire.

"Well if it was a monster then why was it emitting share energy?" asked histoire," we even got a picture of said 'monster' before it destroyed the drones." then histoire pressed a button on a remote showing what looked to be a armored being( my cpu form) with an ancient blade, that has strange symbols on the blade part, swinging down it on the drone, destroying it.

"And this is why I called you four to investigate further into this." finished Histoire.

"*sigh*Alright let's do this, the sooner we finish the quest the sooner I get back to my raids." sighed vert.

"H-hey! Your not gonna start without me are you? After all i'm the main heroine of this arc." replied neptune

"I-it's not like I wanna go to. But seeing as neptune is going I better go so she doesn't mess up anything. So don't forget about me." obviously the tsun named Noire," H-hey!"

"Let's get this over already." said Blanc. And with that all said they transformed and made their way to the ruins.

\- a few hours later - with rem -

"And finished!" what I did was; I shoved the entire house into my pocket dimension. And then I sensed it, energy like what I used to get into that new transformed state. So I did what I thought was right and transformed, grabbed a helmet that I was working on, it is designed as a dragon and works like a spartan helmet from the Halo series, put it on, cloaked myself, and then ran towards that direction of said energy. Well to my surprise what I got was not a living energy signature, but 4 girls. The first one was short ,with short purple hair, wearing what looked to only be a coat that seemed to with purple accents and d-pads as hair clips ('+' for those of you that has no clue as to what i'm saying) 'why do I find her as childish as deadpool from the comics?' (neptune).

The next one is wearing what seemed to be a type of maid uniform. Her hair is black & in twintails. She had this professional aura around her, 'she seems like a person to have a good conversation with' (noire).

The next one was tall around my size, she seems to be wearing what royalty wears mostly made up of a lot of green, she had what looked like a royal aura around her, also what looked to be the biggest breasts i've seen, and long blonde hair 'good thing dad's not here or he'd start staring' (vert).

The next one is also short but not as short as the first one, she had a open white coat, with brown accents, that didn't go up to her shoulder, probably too big for her, it also had brown fur like stuff on the collar, she also was wearing what looks like only a nightgown underneath (I think I got that right, never was good at identifying clothes.), plus she has a hat on 'well she looks cute… wait where did that come from?' (blanc).

In my distraction they sensed my energy signature." hey come out of hiding we know you're there!" yelled the white one.

'They found me already, no use hiding anymore.' I thought. So I undid my cloak and they looked at me first in surprise and then in confusion. But before I could say anything, the one with blonde hair said something that seemed to irritate the one with brown hair." well looks like there's someone with a flatter chest than you blanc." I sweat dropped at that. 'the hell did she say that?'

"I would yell at you first but I do have to agree with you thundertits." the one named blanc said with a tic mark.

"I think we have to ask her who she is anyway, she's got to be a CPU if she's got share energy coming off her." the black haired one said.' What's a CPU?'

"Well lets ask her then" the short on said," hey! What's your name miss and why is it that you are here in the ruins? Are you grinding for more levels?"

"First question." I say coldly, they seemed surprised at my voice, for some odd reason." why do you think i'm a girl. I am obviously a guy. Second question, the hell is a CPU? And to answer your questions little one, my name is Remington Robert Darr. but something tells me that i'm called Crimson Knight in this form." I answer/ ask. Which I get answered by the one with twin tails.

"W-what do you mean you don't know what a CPU is, where the 4 goddesses of gameindustry everyone knows that! And only CPU's can be female."

"Well that seemed a little bit sexist in my opinion. And secondly the only gods and goddess i know is the three primordials."

"W-what another bunch of baddies that we have to face? I don't wanna try to fight again when we just beat the deity of sin!" yelled the one with purple hair.

"Well how about we spar to get to know each other. That's what dad would say." I recommend," well how about it? Do you wanna?"

"Sure how about we spar. It should let us know about you a bit more while you're in that form." blanc says.

"Okay? but how about 1 on 1.?" they nod the one that was called thundertits earlier, approached me ready to fight, she then began to glow, and in her place was a different look than before (her normal cpu form from Hyperdimension Neptunia re;birth 2), but what surprised me the most was that she also had that symbol in her eyes as mine." ready?" we got into a fighting stance, she summoned what looked to be a energy spear, I summoned my sword," fight!" before she could do anything I disappeared in a flash of speed, appearing right behind her. And the next second several cuts appeared on her as blood had came out of them.

"VERT!" I hear them yell. Then I approach her kneeling.

'Dammit I used too much speed. Looks like i'll have to heal her.' I think before doing one action that I am used to.

"Dragonic arts: Restoration." as soon as I say that a symbol appears underneath us as the cuts on her start to heal leaving no scars anywhere. When I turn around the stare at me with widened eyes." what?"

\- to be continued -

Thedarr 24: well i think that's it for now.

TFC Rem: why the cliff hanger?

Draconis 23: Well looks like you won't be dealing with deadpool for at least another 3 chapters

Deadpool: *barely audible* HELP ME! *gets dragged away Draconis**gets quieter* HELP!

Thedarr 24: * sweat drops* well until next time. I'll see ya later!


	4. Chapter 4

**Thedarr 24: hey guys welcome back for another chapter of TFC!**

 **TFC Rem/ neptune: YAY!**

 **TFC Rem: wait why are you here!**

 **Neptune: well like thedarr said I do break the fourth wall a lot in my games-**

 **Thedarr 24: and other ones**

 **Neptune: and since i'm the main heroine for this *sniff* arc, it's my right to be here**

 **Thedarr 24: alright. But when this arc is finished i'm sicking Draconis on you. And he'll send you to where deadpool is.**

 **TFC Rem: and where is he anywa-**

 **Deadpool off in the distance: GOOD GOD HE'S GOT A SPOON. A RUSTY RUSTY SPOON!**

 **TFC Rem: -ys? nevermind. Since there's no reviews yet let's get on with the disclaimer then the story.**

 **neptune:Thedarr 24 and Draconis 23 doesn't own anything but they're oc's. Now on to the story**

" **Dragonic Arts!" - attacks/important new info/demons/dragon language/pissed off yelling**

"Hyah! - **talking/yelling**

' _Holy-_!' - **thoughts/levels**

\- with rem -

"What?" I asked.

"What do you mean by 'what'." the one with black hair said." you just wiped the floor with Vert!"

"Yeah! Just how overpowered are you?" the short one said," if you intend to fight us 'one on one' too you're gonna have to use your human form."

I blinked then shrugged." sure." so I glowed a bit and there I was in my human form, without my spartan dragon design helmet on," you want me to limit myself more, 'cause i'm still 'OP' in this form."

"Ya go ahead it shouldn't take long, right." blanc compromised.

"Okay." so I lifted my left arm horizontally and flames came off it. And when the flames died down it showed an armguard that has a spherical gem( a keystone) towards the front, and on the side where it's protecting my arm, is a white hexagon( the item that holds Spectrobes in it, from the game 'Spectrobes'. **A/N:** **No clue on what its called** ). And I said 5 simple words," IS UNIT activate, **RISE DORAGAON.** " and just like that a white light enveloped me.

And when it died down, I was in an armored exoskeleton," this here is Rise Doragaon. my IS unit," it basically looks like Byakushiki, after Ichika's & Cecilia's first battle, but instead of where the blue is there's red, and slots on the back of the wings. And when I looked towards the remaining CPU's they were there acting like fish out of water. But Blanc was the first one out of her stupor.

"Remington just what level are you?" blanc asked

"I don't know how to check my level." was my reply

She raised her left arm," You just do this." & she had swung her arm down like she was waving. Then a holographic white screen appeared. I blinked ' _just how long have I been gone!'_ I then shrugged and copied her movement. Lo and behold my version appeared. It was red instead of white.

"Okay lets see here… huh that's strange." was my only surprise, that got Vert awake. Then the four goddesses huddled in to see my level with me.

' _Remington Robert Darr/Crimson Knight LVL: TOO OP FOR ANYONE TO HANDLE! DO NOT PISS HIM OFF! RUN, RUN LIKE THE WIND!'_

"That's a bit over exaggerating right? Right?" I asked sweat dropping a bit. After a few seconds of silence neptune says something.

"Anyways... Histy wants to see you in person." was the only words neptune could think of.

' _who is histy_ ' was my thoughts "Okay?"

 **\- Later at the basilicom - Planeptune - with Rem and the others -**

So it was a good flight. Only took a few hours. What I found in the world was what made me more than happy. The world was at peace, more than before anyways.' _Huh, just takes a apocolypse to make the world more peaceful_ ,' I still was in my IS unit while flying. During that time we introduced ourselves to each other, well more like me to them, and them to me.

So when we landed I deactivated my IS unit. And from what I saw the basilicom in 'Planeptune' was, on the first floor, a giant church like building, ' _well if the CPU's are considered goddesses I guess a church like building was, I think socially correct'_. When we entered the building it looked like a mix of a bank and a hotel lobby. We walked into a elevator. And to my surprise the music was song of storms from Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time. So me being me, I started humming to the music. Blanc raising an eyebrow, i'm guessing she noticed that I got the song right, asked me a question as we walked out of the elevator, "Rem i'm guessing your from the past so how do you know this song?"

"Huh, well this song used to be from a game that I used to play." I answered," I usually hum this song. I guess it survived whatever happened after my disappearance."

"Really because it's-" she never got to finish that song because what came in surprised me and the person, that surprised me.

"Welcome back girls. Did you find the perso-," I-its Histoire." B-big brother?"

I smiled." yes it's me histoire i'm back."

She then charged into me with a hug crying." i'm so happy your back, big Brother." then I looked towards neptune that said' don't interrupt this or else' so she wouldn't interrupt histoire crying her eyes out for all the years.

 **\- about 30 minutes later -**

So she then got off my chest and composed herself, she asked a question," so Rem I do have a question about what happened to mom and you when you turned 7 and I 6, where di-" her question got interrupted though.

"Pfft" I couldn't hold my laughter." HAHAHA yo-you are so tiny!"

"Hey i'm trying to ask you a question!"

"HAHAHAHA! Who's the one that shorter by a lot now!" the others just sweat droped at our conversation.

"Hey!"

"HAHAHA - oh my sides!" I exclaimed clucthing my side with my arm.

"Rrrr." one of her eyebrows started to twitch.

"HAHA - ha ha."

" **SNAP!"** she then threw a chair at me. Which I then dodged and appeared right behind her.

"Heh welp laughing aside I guess that I should answer your question, with a question. What do you remember of mom?" I asked. This got a confused look from, everyone.

"Not much. She had dad whipped though."

"Remember more. What else did she have. More specifically one the night we disappeared?"

"S-she had…" then the realization hit her," She had a tail and wings!" this surprised everyone in the room, all accept me.

"Yes she did." I then let out a breath," I'm going to tell you all everything about my mother's side of the family until dad had met her."

Without hearing anyone say anything, I continued." It hap-" then Neptune interrupted me.

"Wait if you're going to tell a story that will take up most of a chapter then i'm going to need to get some snacks."

"I have to agree with neptune. It might take a while, but it's not like i'm going to get hungry anyways." stated Noire.

"Hmm I am quite famished. So i'll get something to eat also." said Vert.

"Onwards to the PUDDING!" Then everyone in the room left to get food. All accept me and Blanc.

"So are you going to get something eat also?" I ask the girl.

"No i'm not that hungry. But I do have a question."

"Shoot."

Do you mind if i turn the story you are gonna tell us into a book? 'Cause I think it would be a great read."

"Nope since it's about my ancestors i'll publish it myself." was my reply.

"Oh ok."

 **\- to be continued-**

 **TFC Rem/Neptune: ooh, backstory time.**

 **Thedarr 24: yep. And like what neptune said it'll probably take more than half the next chapter.**

 **Neptune: I can't wait.**

 **Deadpool in the distance: DEAR GOD THIS HURTS SOO MUCH! OH OHNO! HE'S GOT A SECOND RUSTY SPOON! SOME ONE HELP ME!**

 **Thedarr 24: anyways I think i'll do my first omake. So please tell us what you think?**

 **\- Omake -**

Right then and there when rem reappeared into the world. Every dragon knew. And as they looked towards the direction of the ruins, all of them had the same thought, " **The leader has returned. And he is more powerful than before."**

 **\- omake over -**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thedarr 24: welcome back to another chapter of TFC!**

 **TFC Rem: hurrah!... wait where's ne-**

 **Neptune from a distance: OH WHY DOES HE HAVE SO MANY SPOONS!**

 **Deadpool from a distance: SOMEONE HELP US!**

 **TFC Rem:...**

 **Thedarr 24: what I hold my promises, even if the outcome is torture.**

 **TFC Rem: lets-. Lets just get on to the reviews and story.**

 **-Thedarr 24 and Draconis 23 doesn't own anything but they're OC's-**

" **Dragonic Arts!" - attacks/important new info/demons/dragon language/pissed off yelling**

"Hyah! - **talking/yelling**

' _Holy-_!' - **thoughts/levels/phone/text**

"Everybody ready for my story?" i ask everyone. They nod." Well my the story starts at the beginning of time. Three beings came into existence the first one was the primordial god of creation and destruction, Arceus. Next was the primordial god of balance, Truth. Last was the primordial god of fate, Hana.

They created everything in this reality. So the first thing they decided on making was the origin dimension, this one. Where every other dimension was born. So they created a species, the Dragonians, but split them in two. The first one being immortal and could go between different dimensions without repercussions, were called Dimensionals.

Then came the mortal side of the coin, was the Ultimate's. They could wield every element possible. All accept life and death. Could regenerate limbs and heal any wound. They too could travel to different dimension, but this could be too taxing on them. They were meant to be the perfect twin species, but the Dimensional's had left to the dimensional gap to live a life of solitude. No one could find them. Not even the three primordials.

So to make up for the imbalance Truth came up with another species that could balance out the Ultimates. The three had created the Gelonians, and sent them to another planet. But in time the Ultimates had named their planet Dragonia, the planet is what you would call a utopia. Everything was peaceful. So when they heard about the gelonians the were ecstatic. They began to make spaceships to visit them.

But it didn't go as planned, the gelonians did prosper. But they were war mongers. The meeting made the gelonians want to kill them, because they couldn't do what they're instincts told them to do. They were parasites and they couldn't control them. So they did the next best thing, destroy them and make sure that they couldn't fight back. War started, centuries of war.

But during the first war the Ultimates did something that is a first, evolve. They changed drastically. From a humanoid shape, which is basically a person with dragon wings, tail(s), and slitted eyes. To a giant humanoid dragon that could be taller than skyscrapers. To as big as a car. Oh don't get confused they could go back into their original form. So they took advantage of this and started to win the first war, and they did.

Then came the second war. They were more cunning, but we still won. It acted like this until the fifth war, when it got too bad that the primordials had to choose a leader for us, someone that knew their history and could go to different dimensions with ease, and they gave him more power. And a title, the Elder dragon. And they won the war but without a loss, the elder was dying and had to choose a heir.

But the heir was found out until the next war. After about two centuries. It lasted until the 9th war when the latest, and 5th, elder used all his power to banish every single one of those parasites into a dimension that they couldn't escape. But in the end the elder didn't live. like all the previous elders. But the damage from all the wars have been done, so the remaining dragonians had used up the remaining ships and left Dragonia.

Around a century later they found a new planet to populate in. Earth. But they also found out about the current residents of said planet, the dinosaurs. So the council had to make a decision on where to live. It was split so half chose to roam the planet, the other had chosen a area to settle down. Which happened to be underground in what will be known as Arizona.

The other half did travel around the planet. And their descendants evolved to meet the environment, they became what is known as wyverns, wurms, seaserphents, etc. Then came humanity and yokai, or monsters. Thanks to primordials, they chose their genetic material so down the line the two could, ahem, mate and create a peace between species.

But due to what happened to the gelonians, the ultimates had chosen to hide, making sure that they weren't found, for the other half that evolved, is a whole different story. Due to the dragons evolution they became to want different things, and attacked human settlements, and that came the rise of the clans, dragon slayer clans that is. There were three major clans, the weakest one was the Abbot clan in germany, they specializes in long range attacks like archery. Next was the Tueur De Dragon clan from france, they specialized in magic spells and runes. And finally… was the Darr clan," que gasps from the peanut gallery."

"The darr clan specialized in fighting up close. They were feared by fellow clans and dragons alike. They had godly strength, speed, agility & something else, very few had this ability. Among our clan only three had it. The latest person still has it, and I am him. The next person who had it was dad, it was also thanks to this ability that he had won mom's heart. The first person to have this ability was Drake the 15th.

And shortly after the discovery of said ability, that the Darr clan went into retirement. No one knows why. A long while later. Bout a week after dad unlocked this ability, he… fell into a cave. When he woke up, he had walked around to find the exit but instead found mom, and a few moments of silence dad asked her out, but the response he got was 'hmph if you want to seek a relationship with me you have to beat my guards in battle' and so he just said yes.

Mom guided dad to her family home to fight her guards. He utterly destroyed them. Mom, who was looking in awe, fell. Grandpa thought it over and decided to let them go out with each other. After a few weeks, grandpa decided to tell dad their history as a final test. But dad was loyal.

Grandpa asked why he didn't seem unnerved on them being dragons. He explained that they lived in a cave system underground, they couldn't be human, or at least normal," que sweat drops." So dad took mom to meet papa and nana. When they found out, they decided to tell him about their family's ex-profession. As a test to mom, in the end she still wanted to go out with him. So after a few years they got married, and had me on the way." i waited a few moments for them to think about on what they heard from my story.

"Well that is a story," was blancs outloud thought." not much to publish into a book."

"I thought it would take more than 5 pages." neptune meekly said.

"Well you can ask more from the elders in person."

"Wait i thought you said they were dead?" asked vert.

"Well they are."

"Y-you can summon ghosts?" was nepgear's question.

"Yes i can, but ultimates don't turn into ghosts."

"Why is that?" this time it was histoire.

"Ultimates have cores that keep their souls in it, it's usually in their bodies while in their true forms. It's not the same for dragon form. But it's different for my true form since i'm what you would call a dragonewt."

"And how can you come into contact with the previous elders?" i slide my jackets right sleeve up showing my dragon seal.

"What's a tattoo gonna tell us?" that was noire.

"It's not a tattoo. It's a seal." was my reply," The elders weren't chosen randomly. Every previous elder chooses the next elder and trains them from their mindscape, and gains the exact amount of power of the previous Elders."

"Then how powerful are you rem?" asked blanc," if you have all of the elders in you, that is."

"Hmm well how powerful i am? That is... my secret" i said with a smile.

*thump* they all fell." really rem! secrets now." asked/yelled histoire composing herself.

"Yeesh you've hung out with michael too much you know that,histoire,* yawn* atleast you dont have his bloodlust." i answered with a blank look." anyways mind if i stay the night till morning?"

S-sure." was nepgear's reply.

"Thanks, night" and i fell asleep on the couch.

"Hm well if my older brother is staying the night you all should too." obviously histoire.

"Hmm" blanc started to say, then looked to my sleeping body, a bit of pink on her cheeks. This however did not go unnoticed by vert," alright i'll stay, but first i need to let rom and ram know i'm staying for the night."

"Sure, i'd like to see where this goes to." this got vert confused looks everyone.

Yeah why not, i'll let uni know though." everybody's favorite tsundere.

"Alright let's partay!" exclaimed neptune excitedly.

"Hurray." agreed nepgear. And so the party that somehow never woke me up commenced.

 **\- meanwhile -**

Off in the distance moving their way towards planeptune were a army of dragons, of several kinds. All of which had the same thought: ' _ **we are coming leader.'**_

 **\- to be continued -**

 **Thedarr 24: and finished**

 **TFC Rem: so cant wait till the next chapter!**

 **Thedarr 24: yep and this is my longest chapter yet. Only 7 pages as of this line.**

 **TFC Rem: yep and we have somethings to tell you all.**

 **Thedarr 24: yeah, thank you all for the support on my first actual story, and i might take a little longer after my next chapter.**

 **TFC Rem: what for?**

 **Thedarr 24: actual research, i don't really remember Victory for some reason.**

 **TFC Rem: so until next time.**

 **Thedarr 24: seeya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thedarr 24: hey guys i'm back for the new arc of TFC!**

 **TFC Rem: and i'm back from my vacation.**

 **Thedarr 24: that's another one of the few reasons that i hadn't gotten a new chapter up till today!**

 **TFC Rem: like research? *deadpans at thedarr***

 **Thedarr 24: hey atleast i'm not like jiraiya from naruto.**

 **TFC Rem: This is true. Anyways let's get on to the story!**

 **-Thedarr 24 and Draconis 23 doesn't own anything but they're OC's-**

" **Dragonic Arts!" - attacks/demons/dragon language/pissed off yelling**

"Hyah! - **talking/yelling**

' _Holy-_!' - **thoughts/levels/phone/text**

I woke up from my sleep and found nepgear nudging me awake." r-rem we need your help!"

"W-with what?" i ask groggily.

"T-there's a lot of ancient dragons outside, including different ones that not even histoire recognizes!"

"Wha! Alright show me where they are!" and with that i'm awake. Me and nepgear run towards the entrance of the basilicom towards where the others are, and there we see it, an army of dragons as far as the city limits. Among them for example is, wyverns, wyrms, sky dragons, and what looks to be what nepgear said as ancient dragons, i'm guessing they're a newer species. One of the wyverns, and the oldest looking one, landed in front of me. And bows.

" **Leader you have returned."** the wyvern says to me in his language. So i replied.

" **Yes i have. May i have the name of the one that recognizes me the most from you all. Seeing as you're the first one to speak."**

" **I have been named after the fictional dragon Alduin from the elder scrolls."**

" **Alduin? Ah yes now i recognize you, you were the youngest hatchling in the war. Can you tell me how long i've been away from the world?"**

" **You have been missing for around 10 million years. We came when we felt your return. In your absence we have been hunting down the ones who escaped your prison, we spared the ones that had only wanted peace. But some evolved into what the humans and goddesses now call 'doggos', we also spared them seeing as they have different intentions than what their ancestors had."**

" **Good, but for now since we have no need to scare the populace of the world with more creatures i want everything as the way it was before i returned, okay?"**

" **Yes leader!"** they all say before flying away.

" **Wait alduin."**

He turns to me." **yes?"**

" **It was nice seeing you again. Also where are my mother's kin?"**

" **Half of the united states have split and fell into the ocean, the other half had been shifted more towards the west and been changed more by another one of the three primordials creations, a giant tree that is called the juubi, until its energy has been split from its body into 9 beings called biju. By a man named 'rikudou sennin', and reformed the moon with the body sealed inside. The continent is now called 'elemental nations'. Other than that i don't know."**

" **Thank you alduin and goodbye."** then the wyvern had flown away. Then when i turned towards everyone they looked at me as if i had another head." what? I can speak with dragons. That can't be the strangest thing you've ever seen?"

"He's got a point." thank you random person.

"I almost forgot rems personality." said histoire with a shake of her head.

"H-hey!" i yell with a sweatdrop forming on the back of my head. And everyone just laughs.

It had been a few years since that day. Instead of creating a country like the others had, i simply drifted from place to place. I'd occasionally do some quests, and i seem to get closer to blanc, and vert. I then heard about these 'lily ranks'. It seems to go both ways, for blanc to me is a 5, same for vert. But to me towards them its a 4. Whatever that means.

I've also met a few people, like RED, believe it or not that's her actual name, and she apparently wants a harem of 'wifeys'. No clue why but something tells me that she has no clue how kids are made, or she doesn't care either way. Then i met the other cpu candidates, other than nepgear. For Noire, she's got a little sister named uni. She looks like a mini Noir, but without the twintails.

For blanc she's got twin little sisters. Hopefully neither tries to fight the other because she thought that she deserved to be heir. **( meanwhile somewhere in the afterlife? Hagoromo otsutsuki sneezes)** they look like little kids, while rom has short brown hair and is in a frilly dress colored in blue, same for the hat. While ram has long brown hair, and is in a pink version. Ram is is outgoing. Rom is quiet. We get along well.

But for some reason vert doesn't have a sibling. But her oracle, chika for some reason likes to be her sibling, not to mention that she's a yandere for her. She almost tried to kill me when she found out about the lily rank vert has for me. And once again i'm starting to question what the need for lily rank is for. And its purpose.

But the most entertaining thing i've found out, is when i met IF.

 **-flashback-**

"Seriously neptune when are you going to quit playing. I need to go to sleep?" i asked her. What are we playing you may ask.

"Until i beat you at this 'spectrobes' game!" that's your answer. Then histoire came in with a person. This person was wearing a blue trench coat with brown fur at the bottom. She had a black undershirt with black short-shorts. And a black belt with a silver belt buckle that had a strange symbol on it that looked like the front a gamecube on a angle. She had blue winter boots. She had long brown hair that went down to her waist with a green ribbon in it, it seemed a bit spiky at the top. And she also had green eyes.

"Hello neptune, rem. IF is here because you called her over and i quote,' help me beat someone that is totally hacking to win!'" i looked over to said suspect with suspicion in my eyes.

"So that's why you took a random bathroom break." i deadpan at her. Then i turn towards IF." hello IF my names remington darr. Its nice to meet you."

Her eyes widen a bit." w-wait did you say darr?"

I raised a eyebrow." yes i did."

"W-well you see my dad said that i'm the last darr right before he died." her eyes watered up a bit." he said that no one else survived what happened back then. Only enough to make one line. How did your ancestors survive?"

I sighed and told her my story since the day i became a CPU." and then i met neptune, noire, vert and blanc. Then i came here, reunited with histoire, and the rest is history."

"Really then can you tell me more about our family?"

"Hmm… sure. Our family are usually attracted to women with…" i blush a bit," large bosoms. But that seems to skip a generation, seeing papa isn't like that."

"Papa?" IF asks confused. Then histoire answers.

"It's what we call our grandpa."

"Oh." is what IF says.

 **-flashback over-**

Ever since that day IF seems to refer to me as an older sibling of sorts. But when the two of us went on a quest in leanbox, verts country, i found out that IF's generation didn't get skipped, i noticed that she has a crush on vert. Then i met a girl named linda, when she tried to mug me. I defeated her quickly. But the mouse that was by her ran off like a bat out of hell. But then a steel beam from the construction yard right next to us was falling down. I managed to catch it, thus saving linda from death. But she seemed to feel indebted to me and calls me boss. But then i met a nice person name Rei rights.

 **-to be continued-**

 **Thedarr 24: well that is gonna be a cliffhanger for some people. Plus i think i should explain what the lily ranks are, for those that don't know or don't remember, 1 is hate, 2 is so-so, 3 is okay, 4 is like, and 5 is love. Also here is what the girls that TFC rem has met feels to him:**

 **Neptune - 3**

 **Nepgear - 3**

 **Noire - 3**

 **Vert - 5**

 **Rom - 4**

 **Ram - 4**

 **linda/underling - 4/5**

 **IF - 4**

 **Chika - 2**

 **Histoire - 4**

 **Uni - 3**

 **Blanc - 5**

 **Rei - ?**

 **Thedarr 24: and that's all for the lily ranks, and all i'm gonna say, so till next time i'll seeya later!**

 **The First CPU CH. 7(soon…)**

 **the art of swords and keys CH. 2(he's typing it)**

 **The dragon of remnant CH. 3 (is being worked on)**

 **Thu - Two kinds of gods CH. 1(i'm typing it)**


End file.
